Shaun Brittain's Thomas/Disney Parody Casts.
Here are Shaun Brittain's Thomas/Disney Parody Casts. Casts My Thomas/Robin Hood Parody cast *Thomas as Robin Hood *Murdoch as Little John *Percy as Alan A Dale *Bulgy as The Sheriff of Nottingham *Duck as Otto *Edward as Friar Tuck *Rosie as Maid Marian *Molly as Lady Kluck *Stepney as Skippy *Lady as Sis *Oliver as Toby *Millie as Tagalong *Diesel 10 as Prince John *Diesel as Sir Hiss My Thomas/The Little Mermaid Parody cast *Emily as Ariel *Murdoch as Prince Eric *Rosie as Melody *Percy as Flounder *Henry as Adult Flounder *Edward as Scuttle *Fergus as Seahorse *Sir Topham Hatt as King Triton *Duck as as Sebastian *Oliver as Grim *Gremlin as Max *Hector as Chef Louis *Daisy as Ursula *Arry and Bert as Flotsam and Jetsam *Mavis as Vannesa *Caroline as Carlotta *Diesel as The Shark *Diesel 10 as The Hammerhead Shark *Ariel Sister's played by Lady, Belle, Molly, Caroline, Isobella, and Elizabeth My Thomas/Pinocchio Parody cast *Trevor as Pinocchio *Duke as Geppetto *Thomas as Jiminy Cricket *Lady as The Blue Fairy *D261 as Stormboli *Skarloey as Figaro *Rosie as Cleo *Gordon as The Wicked Coachman *Diesel 10 as Monstro the Whale *James as Honest John *Edward as Gideon *Smudger as Lampwick *Rheneas as Alexander *Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney as The Coachman's Minions *Troublesome Trucks as The Donkeys *Darth Vader (from Star Wars) as Lampwick the Donkey My Thomas/Dumbo Parody cast *Stepney as Dumbo *Thomas as Timothy Q. Mouse *Emily as Mrs. Jumbo *Edward as Casey Jr *Rosie as Giddy *Mavis as Prissy *Daisy as Catty *Elizabeth as Matiarch *Spencer as The Ringmaster *Tillie, Molly, Tracy, Georgia, Melissa, Caroline, Belle, and Lady as The Other Female Elephants *George as Joe *Casey Jr, Johnny, Toots, Tootle, and Montana as The Crows *Diesel, Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, D261, Diesel 10, and the Ghost Engines as The Pink Elephants *Troublesome Trucks as The Clowns My Thomas/Bambi Parody cast *Skarloey as Young Bambi *Rheneas as Young Thumper *Stepney as Young Flower *Rosie as Young Faline *Thomas as Adult Bambi *Henry as Adult Thumper *Edward as Adult Flower *Emily as Adult Faline *Belle as Bambi's Mother *James as Bambi's Father *Toby as Friend Owl *Daisy as Girl Bunny *Molly as Girl Skunk *Mavis as Quail Mother *Isobella as Thumper's Mother *Duck as Mr Mole *Diesel 10 as Adult Ronno *Smudger as Young Ronno *D261 as Man *Troublesome Trucks as Man's Dogs *George as The Porcupine *Diesel, Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney as Ronno's Minions My Thomas/The Fox and the Hound Parody cast *Stepney as Young Tod *Thomas as Adult Tod *Stanley as Young Copper *James as Adult Copper *Spencer as Amos Slade *Gordon as Chief *Molly as Big Mama *Emily as Vixey *Cinderella as Widow Tweed *Duck as Dinky *Oliver as Boomer *Smudger as Squeeks the Caterpillar *Diesel 10 as the Bear (with Percival McLeach's voice from The Rescuers Down Under) My Thomas/101 Dalmatians Parody cast *Thomas as Pongo *Emily as Perdita *Sir Topham Hatt as Roger *Lady Hatt as Anita *Isobella as Nanny *Daisy as Cruella De Vil *Den as Jasper *Dart as Horace *Boco as Danny *Duke as Colonel *Rusty as Captain *James as Sgt. Tibbs *Toby as Towser *Flora as Lucy *Whiff as Patch *Scruff as Rolley *Old Slow Coach as Penny *The Spiteful Breakvan as P.H. De Vil *Diesel as Mooch *Splatter/Dodge as Scorch De Vil *Arry/Bert as The Swamp Rat *Elizabeth as Kristy *Madge as Cocoa *Rosie as Spotty *Smudger as Mr. Skinner *Sodor Airport Planes as Police Officers *Hank as Alonzo *Troublesame Trucks as Police Car *Cranky as Truck *Freight Cars as The Puppies *Bulstrode as Wood Man *Caroline as Moose My Thomas/The Aristocats Parody cast *Thomas as Thomas O'Malley *Emily as Duchess *Lady as Marie *Oliver as Berlioz *Duck as Toulouse *Diesel as Edgar *Percy as Scat Cat *Cranky as The Milkman *Henry as English Cat *Billy as Russian Cat *Edward as Chinese Cat *James as Itallian Cat *Derek as The Frog *Molly as Frou-Frou *Toad as Roquefort *Sir Topham Hatt as Georges *Lady Hatt as Madame *and more My Thomas/Snow White Parody cast *Emily as Snow White *Murdoch as The Prince (Never ever ever ever Thomas) *Stanley as Doc *Edward as Bashful *Stepney as Happy *Gordon as Grumpy *Henry as Sneezy *Percy as Dopey *James as Sleepy *Daisy as The Evil Queen *Elizabeth as The Witch *Splatter and Dodge as The Vultures Category:Shaun Brittain